A Happy Face
by Raeboy
Summary: Poem about Beast Boy's past. BBRae at the end and mention of Terra.


**A Happy Face**

For six years I had an OK life

People picking on me, but not much strife.

I had a fun-loving bookworm sis

And parents that I will so dearly miss

My story starts at six years old

In Africa, where it's never too cold

Studying primates there, we were

And helping out the endangered

But one of them bit me; into my arm his teeth tore

Giving me a fatal disease there was no cure for

For a long while, my parents worked and toiled

While I stood in the corner, tense, in pain, and coiled

Happily, a cure was then found

With some luck and animal DNA, they'd bring me around

However, the cure had one side effect

Almost no normal part of me was left

I had animal instincts, fangs, claws, and skin that was green

I was a freaky excuse for a not yet pre-pre-teen

Oh yes, did I forget to mention

The ability to Shapeshift should be brought to your attention

We went back to where we lived, the States

All of us were fed up with African primates

My family went by boat, and I'm sad to say

More than one life was taken that day

Three, to not be mistaken

My parents, my sister, all have forsaken

And all saying different things

Daddy saying "Fly away! Think wings!"

Della saying "Be happy! Or pretend to be!

I want you to always remember me."

She knew she wasn't going to see any more daylight

Even though Mama said everything was gonna turn out all right

Overwhelmed, and not knowing what to do

I took Daddy's advice – and flew

I saw their drowned bodies the next day

Starving fish already nibbling on their decay

Switching forms, I took the ground

And by a team called Doom Patrol I was found

Mento, the leader, took me in

As long as I fought crime and sin

As I soon found out, they were sometimes jerks

Bossing me around and treating me like dirt

And then, for a reason that was not explained

A disbanding of the team was arranged

Now without family, a team, or friends

I scoured the globe to no ends

My search ended in a place called Jump City

Where green skin was still weird, what a pity

I made four best friends – Cyborg, Robin, Raven, and Starfire

And took heed of Della's last words, which somehow seemed so dire

Now I am the Joking Boy who is always so stupid and carefree

Though sometimes I wish I could just be me

But I have realized my act has gone too far

Like a dinosaur wading through in a bath pit of tar

If I started being serious and philosophical

The Titans would search me, and say it's not logical

For I am the Jester, though filled with angst

I hide my sorrow with a smile across my face

I don't want anything to change

I have had enough of freaky and strange

For whenever I want things to

Things change for the worse – the very worst, too

So for now I'll wave and laugh as the world goes by

And you'll be hanging with an immature, comical, vegan, happy-go-lucky Beast Boy

Now enter Terra, a friend once so dear

She became our Sixth Musketeer

She was beautiful, with ocean blue eyes and flaxen hair

And strong, controlling the earth, and sending boulders into the air

The first time we met her she just left suddenly, with no explanation why

Terra didn't give me a single chance to even say goodbye

Then with finally controlled geomancy, she said hello

We didn't expect a wolf in the fold

She had gone to Slade when she first fled

A trail appeared, backstabbing and betrayal was where it led

She gave Slade our top secret files and codes

And to a double agent she was molded

I went on a date with while the sky was not yet black

That was when Slade attacked

Terra asked me a question that night

"If one of us did something really bad, we'd still be friends, right?"

I said "of course" but when I learned about what she did to all of us

I told her she didn't have any friends, and she felt bloodlust

As soon as I said those words, it seemed

That another betrayal was done by me

Then she tried to kill my friends and me

But she saved me afterwards, committing her last good deed

For her sins she has atoned

She killed Slade, and turned to stone

My best friend turning to stone made me sad

But that's all she ever was, though people think I have the hots for her bad

I may have had a crush on her, but it was not her I truly loved

For she has lavender hair and skin as pale as a dove's

A monotonous act, a hide-your-feelings act just like mine

But to tell her I love her would just cross the line

She hates me, I'm sure she does

It's my act she hates, but to her that's all I ever was

This same girl is condemned to bring the end

Her father is Trigon the Terrible, and she is loathe to see him again

That demon had her to become a portal to bring him to Earth

Wiping away all happiness, laughter, and mirth

She doesn't want to be the portal, the Gem

But her options have been curtailed, hemmed

My friends will save her; we'll save her or die

I promise you Raven, we'll save you, our friends and I

For now I put on a happy face

My sadness and loss leave no trace

I know my life could be so much worse

Look at Raven; she thinks her life is a curse

Or at those poor hungry boys living in the street

Looking half-starved and having nothing to eat

My life isn't exactly the best

But it could get a lot worse, oh yes

But for now I have laughter, no tears

And smile and joke and say good cheers

But behind locked doors I have nothing to hide

I sit down – and silently cry

Soon, me I will truly be

But promise me Raven, please wait for me

I know this doesn't have everything in Beast Boy's past on here, but I wrote this a year ago:I didn't know that much about his life. I also know the poem gets really off track in some areas (like the last linee, for instance.) Please give me Constuctive Critisism, but no flames. I like to improve my writing/poetry but I really don't like to get screamed at with curse words for it.

Thanks for Reading!

-Raeboy


End file.
